Twin Moons
by elisabella442001
Summary: What if Remus Lupin hadn't been the only werewolf at hogwarts? What happens when he discovers that his beautiful classmate shares his infliction? Will it bring them closer together or tear them apart? Can u love when you aren't fully human? Remus LupinXOC (oc-Cassandra Lovegood)
1. Mates?

Remus Lupin knew many things. He knew he was a prefect. He wasn't necessarily a good one, but he was passable, he knew. He also knew that he might be bisexual and might be mildly attracted to Sirius Black. He knew that his parents did not much care for him following his condition. He also knew that he was lucky to have found as close knit a group of friends as he had.

Yet, Remus Lupin did not know one thing and it was what was nagging him 24hours a day. You see Remus Lupin was a curious oerson by nature and he absolutely had to have knowledge about anything and everything.

So it was only natural that when he couldn't figure out why he was so attracted to Cassandra Lovegood, the resident Hogwarts seer, the one girl Sirius Black hated the most, he was determined to find out everything he could.

He wouldn't have bothered this much if not for the fact that everytime he went near her, something called out to him. Something inside of him was begging him to go snog her senseless and it made his face blush red whenever he thought of it.

He mustered up all his courage and went to ask Lily for advice.

Being his best friend and understanding his problem, she told him to be brave and ask Cassandra about it as she was the only one who could possibly have the answer.

So the next potions class he waited for her in the corridor outside.

She seemed spaced out when she exited, and naturally to his embarrassment, she crashed into him toppling them both on the floor.

"Hello Remus Lupin. I was waiting for you to make your move. Took you long enough." She said in an eerily calm and hollow voice.

Face flaming red, he got up and asked her how she knew. She just smiled sweetly.

Oh right, he thought. Seer. Still, he had come here to ask her…

"why am I so attracted to you Cassandra?" he blurted out.

"Oh Remus, I'm afraid it's your wolf that's telling you."

"what do you mean it's my wolf?" he said suddenly scared.

"We're mates Remus. We're the most suitable for each other. Magic herself wants us together. Our pack bond will be the strongest. No one else will be able to handle us." She said, still calm.

"bu-bu-but…" he could stammer.

"I'm sorry Remus, I know you dislike being a werewolf, but you have to accept sooner or later that it's what we are now. It's a part of us now. You won't be able to make a life with someone else Remus."

"what we are now? Do you mean you are also…?"

She smiled and nodded a bit sadly.

It was too much. Magic couldn't do this to him. He could choose his mate himself. No this couldn't be happening to him.

Horrified, Remus turned and fled.


	2. Best Friends care

"Remus? Where are you Remy?"

A few hours later, the castle saw three worried boys and a red headed girl looking for their best mate.

"James, where do you think he could have gone?"

"I don't know Lily. But I'm worried for him. He could have gotten lost somewhere."

"Has anyone checked the kitchen? Or the ROR?"

"Good idea peter. Let's head down to the kitchens first."

"Guys wait. I've got a better idea."

"FLIPSY!"

"Flipsy? Isn't she your house elf?"

"Yeps Lils. And she loves Remus the most. She's kind of adopted him, really. If anyone could find him, it's her."

A _pop._ "Master Jamesy. What can Flipsy be doing for you?"

James crouched down on his knee. "Flipsy. We cannot find Remus. We were kind of hoping you could help us a bit."

"What happened to Master Remy? Is he hurt?"

"We don't know Flipsy. But we're very concerned for him. It's 1'o clock. We need to find him. Is there any way you could find him for us?"

"In a minute master Jamesy. Flipsy be coming right back with Master Remy."

She disappeared with a loid pop and returned two minutes later with an asleep Remus with her. He had chocolate smeared on his lips and an unopened chocolate bar in his hand.

"He be passed out in the kitchens with icecream and chocolate around him. The house elfs be sleeping so not one of them saw him there."

"Thank you Flipsy. We'll take him to the dorms with us."

"No need Master Jamesy. Call me when he wakes up." And she disappeared with a pop.

They levitate a still asleep Remus to their dorm room and Lily tucks him in.

"Goodnight Lils."

"Goodnight James. See you in the morning." They kiss and Lily leaves the dorm.

"Well Padfoot. Time to sleep."

"What I don't get a goodnight kiss?"

"Shut up Paddy. Go to sleep." James rolls his eyes.

"Aaaallllrightyyy Prongsy. Catch ya in the morno. Have a fun sleeepooo!"

"Just go to sleep you moron!"

* * *

James was getting out of the shower when he spotted Remus getting up.

"Good morning Remus. seems like you had a nice sleep? Whereas we were up till 1 searching for you."

"James, I..."

"What was that? Didn't quite catch it."

"James. I-I-I-I am Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you all. I'm Very sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

"It's alright Moony. Just don't disappear on us again."

"Yes Remus. We're here to help you whatever the problem is. Please come to us before running off like this okay?"

"Yes Paddy. I'll come to you guys first."

And then suddenly Sirius ponces on Remus and James and Peter too join in a minute later in the group hug.

"We gotta get ready. We're all late for breakfast and its transfiguration first thing."

"Aye Aye Captain."

"Shut up Paddy."

A few minutes later, all of them are ready and leave the dorms. they run into Lily in the common room. Remus stops seeing her as she is standing with a furious expression and her hands on her waist.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! Whatever is the meaning of this. DO YOU HAVE ANY SENSE AT ALL?"

"I'm sorry Lily. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I swear."

Lily glares at him for a minute and then relents. "Oh fine. DOn't let it happen again."

"Yes Lily. Never again."

"Let's go Lily. We're getting late."

James takes her hand and they finally leave.

"Impressive Red. Quite some temper you have. Be safe Prongsy."

Lily smacks him on the back of the head. "Shut up Sirius."

"OW."


	3. McGonagall is scary

**just a bit of a filler chapter. I'm busy in college. I'll update pretty soon! Thanks for waiting! Also please check out my insta handle;** ** _thebookbowl_** **.**

* * *

"psst. Pssssttt. Moony! I'm hungry."

"Paddy, you're always hungry! Shut up and let me concentrate. McGonagall will eat us alive if she sees us talking."

Sirius pouts. "Fine. You're no fun Moony."

"Shut up Sirius. Go disturb James."

"Psst. Pssst. James. James! JAMES! ''

''Mr. Black ! May I know why you are shouting so loudly instead of concentrating on what you are supposed to be doing?"

"What am I supposed to be doing Minnie?"

"DETENTION! Mr. Black. You are in class and you are supposed to be changing that table into a rabbit! I'd much prefer it if you did you work rather than disrupting class and others' concentration. AND I'm not Minnie. Call me that again and you'll be in detention for the rest of the year."

"Sorry Professor." Sirius says apologetically.

"So. Back to what I was saying before being disturbed..."

McGonagall continues while Sirius looks at James who looks back at him trying to stop himself laughing. Sirius raises his eyebrows and sticks out his tongue. This makes James loose control and he laughs out loud.

Mr. Potter! Mr. Black! DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU! 8pm in my office. OUT! RIGHT NOW! And I want 12 feet on the principles of inanimate to animate transfiguration on my desk tomorrow!"

They both gather their stuff and leave hurriedly so as to not annoy McGonagall or Lily further.

"You're going to get me in so much trouble from Lily and Remus, Padfoot. What did you want. Couldn't you have waited a little bit?"

"Sorry James. I was hungry. I think I might be sick."

James sighs.

"Well come on then. Pomfrey then kitchens."

James lead a bouncing Sirius towards the hospital wing.

"Mr. Black you have a stomach bug. Here drink this up and eat something during lunch."

"thanks Madam Pomfrey."

They both leave for the kitchens. The house elves crowd around them and attempt to make them eat their dishes. They sit down and have their fill before taking some chocolate for Remus and Lily.

"Well. That was fun. But now we have twice the hw than others. Ugh Paddy! How will we do it. Neither Remus nor Lily will help us."

"Oh don't worry. I'll manage."

"how?"

"Well. I stole a set of transfiguration books from the Black Library. We'll just copy from there." Sirius grins.

"Well. I guess you're useful after all." James smirks.

"Let's go. I think Remus and Lily are waiting to scold us. Let's get it over with." Sirius sighs.

"yeah. Let's go."


End file.
